Crossworlds
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Harry tiene que derrotar a Voldemort a toda costa. Auqnue sea usando un hechizo prohibido que le llevará a varios universos paralelos y totalmente diferentes que tiene algo en común:magia


-¡Vamos Harry!¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-¡No lo hagas Harry, es demasiado peligroso!

Voldemort sonreía. En ese instante Harry supo que si no hacia algo, iba a morir. A morir de verdad. Él y todos los demás. Después de la maldita búsqueda de todos los Horrorcruxes, iba a morir. ¡Pues no le daba la gana!

-Voy a hacerlo.- susurró. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con espanto. Los de Ron con asombro y terror. Iba a recitar el hechizo prohibido. Pedir ayuda al más allá.

En el mismo momento en el que lo hacía, Voldemort, que siempre había tenido el don de la oportunidad, lanzó el Avada (su hechizo favorito) hacia el chico que vivió. Como de costumbre, los dos hechizos chocaron, pero esta vez no salió un chorro dorado de ninguno de los dos. La sensación de traslación que Harry había experimentado ya varias veces, empezó y, sin saber cómo, Harry sintió que su cuerpo era absorbido por algo, aplastado y estirado al mismo tiempo, y por varios lados y miles de imágenes de todos los mundos y ninguno, pasaron por sus ojos.

Se despertó en el suelo, tirado.

-Eso sí que ha sido un viaje, chico.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Un chico de su misma edad lo miraba divertido. Harry se levantó como pudo y al tercer intento logró no caerse.

-Bravo, al calvo le costó más. Pero es que él no dejaba de repetir que era el amo del mundo y cosas de esas…

-¿Voldemort?¿Ha estado aquí?

-Vaya, que nombre tan ridículo. No me extraña que acabase así.

-¿Dónde está? Es peligroso, tienes que irte de aquí.

-Tranquilo, me aburría y lo eché de aquí.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con ojos como platos. ¿A Voldemort¿Qué lo echó?

El chico sonreía divertido viendo la reacción de Harry. Se agachó, cogió la varita del moreno y se la entregó.

-Y será mejor que haga lo mismo contigo o pasarán cosas.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?

-Mundos diferentes, ya sabes, tú no deberías estar aquí aún. Pero para devolverte a tu tiempo, tendré que hacerte lo mismo que al otro. ¿Voldemort? A ese. Si. Porque el tiempo y el espacio y blablabla. Ya sabes.

-¿Eh?¿Pero tú puedes hacer eso?

-Claro. ¿De quién crees que es el hechizo que acabas de usar?

El chico empezó a dibujar algo alrededor de Harry. ¿El hechizo? Pero entonces…

-¿Tú eres Merlín?

-Aún no-dijo el chico sin levantar la vista del pentagrama.- Puedes llamarme Halcón, si quieres. Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes..?

-Tiempo, tiempo. Yo lo sé todo, Harry Potter. Créeme que es un fastidio, pero algunos tenemos el don de ver el futuro, el pasado y el presente. Bien¿estás preparado?

-Espera. Si ves el futuro, entonces…

-Que lo vea no quiere decir que te lo vaya a decir¿no?

Y con otra sonrisa, Merlín envió a Harry al siguiente mundo, con el mago más poderoso que habría allí, según sus cálculos, unos mil años más tarde. Lo que quería decir que Harry estaría allí casi instantáneamente.

Merlín suspiró y borró con el zapato el pentagrama.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó una mujer que aparecía entre los árboles.

-Me preguntaba si lograría ser algún día tan buen mago como tú, Mab.-dijo con sonrisa inocente.

-Mi pequeño Halcón, sabes que eso es imposible. Pero algo lograremos si dejas de interrumpir tu entrenamiento con esas escapadas.- dijo Mab con sonrisa ufana. Se dio la vuelta y Merlín la siguió, lentamente. Si alguien hubiese mirado su cara, le habría venido a la mente un hombre viejo, que sonreía ante lo que veía, lo que ya había visto y que sabía que iba a ver después. Era una lástima que esa mujer tuviese que desaparecer.

……………………

Voldemort salió del agua chillando y silbando. Intentaba hablar con las serpientes, pero no encontraba ninguna. ¡Ese maldito mocoso del bosque se había atrevido a decirle que iba a morir!¡Él!¡El mago más poderoso de la tierra!

-¿Tú que crees que es?-preguntó una voz.

-Alguna clase de draconiano deforme.-contestó otra voz, más suave.

Voldemort se giró para verlos. Simples mortales. Los mataría con el avada.

-Ahora veréis, muggles.¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayo salió de la varita directo al muggle más grande, pero fue interceptado por algo. El otro muggle había alzado un bastón, un cayado. Y su hechizo se había esfumado, simplemente.

Tom Riddle nunca había conseguido razonar. Todo lo que hacía se cumplía, así que su mente, simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que hubiese alguien más poderoso que él. Y por supuesto mucho menos que hubiera varios mundos paralelos al suyo con gente más poderosa que él.

Volvió a lanzar el avada. El muggle siguió con el bastón en alto.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar.

Voldemort salió del agua hecho una fiera, dispuesto a estrangularlos con sus propias manos. Sabía de sobra que su aspecto hacía retroceder al más valiente de los magos.

Claro que Voldemort nunca había estado en la Prueba.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, una mirada del gemelo pequeño al mayor bastó para que éste se pusiera en acción. Tom Riddle supo lo que era un puñetazo en ele estómago por primera vez en su vida. No entendía nada.

-Yo…soy el más..poderoso…-susurraba.

-¿Crees que lo habrá mandado Takishis?

-Takishis moriría si esa cosa fuese subordinado suyo. No, creo que salido de otra parte. Caramon, sujétame.

El gemelo de pelo oscuro sujetó a su hermano por la espalda. Era de constitución frágil y podía caerse en cualquier momento.

Raistlin inspiró hondo y recordó el hechizo de trasladar seres a otro mundo. Nunca lo había usado pero lo conocía y aunque después de usarlo, tendría que estudiarlo de nuevo, intuía que esa cosa estaba ahí para que él lo devolviera.

Voldemort sintió de nuevo el tirón angustioso de la aparición. Y desapareció.

Raistlin cayó exhausto en los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Qué bicharraco sería ese?-susurraba Caramon.

-Ni idea.-dijo Raistlin. Y empezó a toser.

………………………………..

Harry cayó de culo esta vez. Y justo cuando levantaba la cabeza, un monstruo se le echó encima. Sin poder echar mano a la varita, se quedó quieto esperando su final…que no llegó. El monstruo explotó en pedazos llenándole de sangre y vísceras y en su fuero interno se preguntó si no sería mejor haber muerto.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry levantó la cabeza. Un hombre alto de cabello blanco lo observaba. Tenía atuendo de cazador, pero con algo como místico. Le tendió la mano, aunque Harry notó que lo observaba con suspicacia.

-Si, eso creo. Supongo que después de vomitar me sentiré mejor.

El hombre no sonrió, pero le guió hasta un río, donde Harry se metió por completo. Prefería estar empapado que lleno de mucosidad de colores.

El hombre seguía mirándole. Harry no sabía qué decir. ¿Hola?¿Dónde estoy?

-Eh…bonito color de pelo. ¿No eres muy joven para tenerlo blanco?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y Harry supo que no había sido un buen comentario.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter.

-No eres un brujo.

-Eh…bueno…

-Si lo fueras, tendrías este color. Pero has aparecido de la nada. Por lo tanto alguien que sí que lo es te ha mandado aquí.¿Por qué?

-Yo…-Harry decidió contarle la verdad. Le dijo todo acerca de Voldemort, de cómo había aparecido con Merlín y lo que él le había dicho. Y de cómo había aparecido allí sin saber por qué.- Y eso es todo.

El hombre meditó unos instantes y luego se sentó en la hierba.

-Dices la verdad. Tus ojos son sinceros.

-Gracias –dijo Harry sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Se sentó a su lado.

-Soy Geralt de Rivia. Un brujo.

-¿Entonces puedes ayudarme?

-No lo entiendes. Somos diferentes. Tú eres un mago, yo un brujo. El que te ha mandado aquí también es mago. Apuesto a que su técnica se basa en mandarte donde detecte mayor poder mágico. Yo tengo bastante, pero no de esa clase. Mi misión es cazar bestias. Soy una especie de mercenario¿entiendes?

-Pero…¿entonces no puedes ayudarme?

El brujo le miró. Al final suspiró.

-¿Por qué será que siempre me toca a mí? En fin. ¿Sabes? Lo normal sería cobrarte algo, ya sabes, me darás lo primero que encuentres al llegar a casa…

-No tengo casa.

-O algo así como me darás tu primer hijo.

-Oh. Bueno. Este…si no vuelvo a mi mundo no podré encontrarme con …la chica que me gusta y bueno..tampoco hemos hablado de matrimonio todavía.

-Lo suponía. ¿Por qué siempre acabo trabajando gratis? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sígueme.

Fueron andando hasta una aldea. Allí entraron en una casa donde estaban las mujeres más voluptuosas que Harry había visto nunca. Se preguntó si alguna de ellas sería pariente de la señora Rosmerta. Por fin llegaron a una habitación que olía a algo que Harry no pudo identificar. Geralt llamó a la puerta. Abrió una mujer alta, morena y con una mirada inteligente, que se endureció al ver a Geralt, pero se dulcificó al mirar a Harry.

-Necesita tu ayuda.- dijo Geralt.- Bueno, nuestra ayuda.

Los dos se miraron durante un instante y Harry pensó que no les iba a dejar pasar, pero al fin todos entraron y se sentaron en una cama.

-Cuéntaselo de nuevo- le pidió el brujo a Harry. Éste obedeció. Cuando terminó, la mujer no parecía muy sorprendida.

-No va a ser fácil y pondré un precio.

-El chico no tiene nada.

-No me refería a él.

Geralt de repente adquirió un tono rosado en las mejillas, pero no dijo nada. La mujer cogió algo del tocador y empezó a dibujar en el suelo el mismo pentagrama que Harry había visto hacer a Merlín.

-adentro.- dijo ella. Harry obedeció. La mujer y Geralt se pusieron delante y detrás suyo, ambos sujetando velas que ella había sacado.

-Espero que tengas suerte allá donde vayas.- dijo la morena sonriendo. Harry le sonrió igualmente y miró a Geralt.

-Muchas gracias. A los dos.

Geralt asintió y él y la mujer de repente empezaron a entonar un cántico al unísono.

Cuando Harry desapareció, miraron al círculo, a ver qué era lo que había venido intercambiando al muchacho. En esos viajes siempre se cambiaba algo por algo. El cuerpo que yacía ahí era la prueba.

-Geralt.

-No lo sé.

El Equipaje sacó sus patitas y los miró sin ojos. Pensó que esta vez le iba a costar mucho regresar a casa, así que ya podía darse prisa.

Ese día no acudió ningún cliente a la célebre casa de citas. Unos ruidos extraños, explosiones y alaridos salían de vez en cuando de allí.

Geralt volvió a vagar sin rumbo fijo…con una marca en la mejilla y un equipaje muy asustado que había decidido no volver a aparecerse ante ninguna mujer morena nunca más.

…………………………………………………………………..

Voldemort no veía nada. Tampoco había visto mucho en su día, porque tenía cinco dioptrías, (pero no se lo había dicho a nadie) pero esta vez no veía nada porque estaba a oscuras. De pronto notó cómo algo le tiraba al suelo y estaba a punto de gritar cuando ese algo lo tocó con sus patas peludas y gigantes.

La reina araña no tenía muchos súbditos interesantes. El calvo verde era toda una nueva diversión, así que se puso a jugar con él. En el mismo momento, la tropa que iba a salir a la luz por primera vez, entró en la sala. La reina dejó su juguete a un lado y les indicó lo que quería.

Voldemort no entendía nada, pero sí sabía que no quería estar allí, así que se escabulló. No había mucha gente que supiese que él era un animago y tampoco había motivos para decírselo. Por supuesto se transformó en serpiente y empezó a reptar por la cueva hasta que alguien lo cogió. Antes de poder pegarle un mordisco, la criatura le agarró del cuello y empezó a susurrarle cosas.

-Tú no eres de por aquí¿verdad? Tengo una propuesta. Sácame de aquí abajo y yo te devuelvo a tu mundo.- por supuesto, Drizzt estaba mintiendo, pero salir de allí era lo que más deseaba. Dejó la serpiente en el suelo.

Voldemort dudó, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se transformó de nuevo en él mismo y buscó en la mente del ser que tenía delante (vaya, así que se llama elfo oscuro) dónde quería ir. El ser sólo recordaba dolor en los ojos, luz y unos árboles con gente bailando. Decidió que los árboles estarían bien. Tocó con asco al elfo oscuro de pelo blanco y se concentró en los árboles.

Por supuesto, llegaron allí. De noche. Y había más gente a su alrededor. Que estaban cantando antes de que ellos llegaran. Se callaron. La verdad es que ellos dos no tenían muy buen aspecto. En ese momento Voldemort se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su varita.

Fue la primera vez para Drizzt y para Tom Riddle que tuvieron que aparentar ser algo que no eran. Amigables y felices. Les encantaban las fiestas, oh, si. Y sobre todo…les encantaría que los arqueros elfos que les apuntaban dejaran de hacerlo. Voldemort incluso, en un alarde de gran generosidad, en vez de matarles a todos (que no podía) se inventó una historia en la que a él y a su primo elfo se les caía encima un caldero con pócimas horribles y se les quedaba esa cara y esa piel tan raras a los dos. Estúpido, sí. Pero a los elfos pareció gustarles. Bajaron los arcos. Durante la noche Drizzt escapó. Voldemort pensó que si se quedaba un día más en aquel sitio donde los elfos domésticos medían más de 1,70 y saltaban y brincaban, le iba a dar algo. Entonces uno de los hechiceros elfos le preguntó si deseaba algo. Con otra magnífica historia (siempre había sido bueno mintiendo) acerca de su mundo y todos los que le echarían de menos si no regresaba, consiguió que los elfos le metieran en una especie de halo mágico. Desapareció.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Harry sabía que los magos podían adoptar formas, vestirse ridículamente y hacer cosas graciosas. Pero también sabía que lo que tenía delante de él, escondido tras unos matorrales, no podía ser un mago. Según había leído en su sombrero y mal escrito, ponía que era un "echicero". De ese sombrero colgaban corchos y junto con el traje formaba el atuendo de mago antes nunca visto excepto en algunos Halloween muggles que Harry había presenciado. Era rojo con trocitos de cosas plateadas, como lentejuelas, pero despegadas y pegadas de nuevo. Estaba temblando.

-¿Hola?-dijo Harry.-No tengas miedo, no soy…eu..mala persona.

-Tu madre es un hipopótamo enorme.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarggh!

-Ah. No, bueno. Hace mucho que no tengo madre. Oye, me llamo Harry. ¿Y tú?

-No vas a engañarme. Sé que queréis arrastrarme con vosotros allí de nuevo. Y no voy a ir.

-En realidad lo que quiero es ir yo solo, a ser posible- Harry le siguió la corriente, pensando que hablaba con un lunático.-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Yo sólo me ayudo a mi mismo.

-Eso está bien. ¿Podrías hacer una excepción?

-Por qué iba hacerlo?

-Es urgente que vuelva a donde tendría que estar.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Un asunto peligroso?

-Si.

-¿De vida o muerte?

-Si.

-¿En el que está en juego el destino del mundo en el que vives?

-Si.

-Y supongo que habrá un malo malísimo en alguna parte.

-Todo correcto. ¿Te suelen pasar estas cosas a menudo?

-Constantemente. Me llamo Rincewind. Hechicero.-se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Harry Potter. Mago.

Rincewind le miró mal, pero no dijo nada.

-Sígueme.

-¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme a regresar?

-No sé si te ayudarán a regresar. Pero es más que probable que hagan algo al respecto.

A Harry no le gustó mucho esa contestación, pero le siguió.

La Universidad Invisible le gustó mucho, especialmente el Bibliotecario. Los magos le acosaron a preguntas de su mundo y se inventaban teorías extrañas sobre por qué su magia funcionaba mejor que la de ellos. Por supuesto era estúpido que fuera porque se había estudiado los hechizos.

-Entonces, si tan listo eres, seguramente podrás volver tú solo a tu…- dijo el archicanciller Ridcully.

-Señor, me temo que eso es imposible. Según Hex, la…

-Señor Stibbons, cuando quiera su opinión se la pediré.

Y empezaban de nuevo a decirse cosas. A Harry le caían muy simpáticos. Se lo dijo a Rincewind, quien murmuró algo como: atiaunnotehanpuestolamanoencimalistillo

-Bien, señores, esto solo lo puede solucionar una..ejem…un…vaya, que hagamos el rito de …

-No hace falta señor.-dijo una vocecilla asustada. Ponder Stibbons señaló al lado de Harry- Ya está aquí.

Harry miró a la Muerte y no le pareció tan amenazador/a como creía.

-DETESTO SER DESCORTÉS, PERO ESTO NUNCA ME HABÍA PASADO. ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?

-Harry Potter.-dijo el chico tragando saliva.

La Muerte buscó entre los pliegues de su túnica. Al final volvió a mirar a Harry de arriba a bajo, desconcertado. Le tocó el hombro con un dedo esquelético. Le atravesó.

-ME LO TEMÍA. TÚ NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ.

-Lo sé. ¿podrías ayudarme a regresar?

-NO LO SÉ. AYUDARTE NO ESTÁ EN MI MEMORIA.CREO QUE…NO LO HE HECHO AÚN. QUÉ EXTRAÑO.

La Muerte se quedó pensativo.

-¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme? Tal vez- Harry miró a los magos, que se habían echado hacia atrás como uno solo- Alguno de ellos…

-ALGUNO DE ELLOS PODRÍA DISEMINAR TODAS LAS PARTES DE TU CUERPO Y CONVERTIRLAS EN BOLAS DECORATIVAS PARA EL ÁRBOL DEL DÍA DEL PADRE PUERCO. SI, PODRÍAN.

-Ah…

-PERO SI LO QUE QUIERES ES UN MAGO PODEROSO, CREO QUE SÉ A QUIÉN PRESENTARTE. SUBE.

Un caballo blanco apareció de repente en la sala. Bueno, no es que apareciera, es que ya estaba allí, pero ellos no se acordaban de haberlo visto. Harry subió y subió y subió y pensó que eso era aún más guay que montar en hipogrifo.

Llegaron a un lugar negro, con una casa negra, hierba negra y, vamos, que todo tenía mucho colorido. Harry siguió ala Muerte hasta su casa, entraron y siguieron un pasillo.

-ALBERT. TENEMOS VISITA.

-Oh¿cómo estás?¿Quieres un té? Amo, le dije que no debería traer visitas a..

-¿Director?

Albert miró a Harry, que se había quedado con los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Albert.

-¿Eres Dumbledore?

-No, soy Albert.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres. Harry suspiró y decidió contar su historia desde el principio. Cuando terminó la muerte se había tomado veintisiete tacitas de té, pero nadie le había visto hacerlo.

-MUNDOS PARALELOS. SÍ, CLARO. DEBÍ HABERLO IMAGIANDO.

-Entonces dices que me parezco a tu director. El muerto.

-Eres igual que él.

-Dumbledore, Albus….no. No me suena. De todas formas quizá pueda hacer algo por ti. ¿Amo¿Puedo usar la magia sin tiempo?

-CREO QUE POR ESTA VEZ PUEDO HACER UNA EXCEPCIÓN. TENGO CURIOSIDAD POR SABER QUÉ OCURRE.

Así Harry se encontró de nuevo rodeado de un pentagrama, el cual había dictado a Albert con anterioridad. Albert lo había visto antes, pero no sabía cuándo.

-EN SUEÑOS. MUNDOS DIFERENTES, MISMA ALMA.

-Oh. Bueno, prepárate.

-Si. Ah, esto, gracias a los dos. Oye, una pregunta. Si hay muerte en todos los mundos¿por qué solo te ven a ti aquí?

-PORQUE QUIEREN VERME.

Con esa enigmática respuesta, Harry sintió de nuevo cómo su cuerpo se estiraba.

………………………………..

Lejos de allí, el Equipaje apareció de repente sobre unos cuantos elfos que habían decidido salir a pasear a la luz de la luna. De alguna forma había conseguido saltar de un mundo a otro. Aunque ése aún no era el suyo. Seguiría intentándolo.

…………………………………………

Voldemort se restregó los ojos con las manos. Estaba viendo cosas muy raras.

-¡Llama de Idhun!

Un viejo grisáceo con barba larga como Dumbledore estaba luchando contra lo que obviamente era un boggart en su forma original. Aunque al final al viejo le cogía del pie y se lo llevaba consigo. Voldemort suspiró. Si ese era el mago poderoso que había ido a ver, más le valía que no estuviese muerto. Unos cuantos muggles horribles salían de la cueva corriendo, porque se derrumbaba. A Voldemort le sonaba esa cueva. De todas formas tenía que salir de allí antes de ser aplastado.

Después de estar un tiempo observando a los seres, decidió que no eran tampoco muggles. Lo que quería decir que aún no estaba en su mundo y no podía dominar ese. Les estaba oyendo hablar de un tal Sauron, que para Riddle sonaba como dinosaurio y que tenía un ojete enorme que escupía fuego. No, definitivamente ese no era lugar para él.

-Tessoro…mi tesoro…-Gollum volvió a agarrase a su brazo con más fuerza. Voldemort volvió a sacudirle. Esa criatura le daba un asco horrible, pero había decidido pegarse a él, debido a una especie de parentesco que al parecer los unía. Voldemort no sabía a qué se refería. Él era muchísimo más guapo que esa cosa. Además Gollum era estúpido y esquizofrénico. No le gustaban los súbditos de dos personalidades. Torturabas a uno y después el otro ni se acordaba. Aunque era divertido verles pelearse en un mismo cuerpo. Había sido él quien le había dicho lo de Sauron y toda la compañía. Y no se qué de un anillo que te hacía invisible y era poderoso pare el ojete de Sauron. No le gustaba ese lugar. Debía encontrar a un mago poderoso ya. Así que, a pesar de los ruegos de Gollum por seguir a los ladrones del tesoro, Voldemort se fue al bosque más cercano, ordenó a la primera serpiente que vio que le buscara una rama apropiada, montó y voló en su escoba improvisada a la torre oscura que le había dicho el chiflado ese. Allí se encontró con un tipo igual de calvo que él, pero que tenía una peluca blanca y le recordaba desagradablemente a un dentista y le ordenó que le devolviera a su mundo. El tipo le preguntó que qué haría si se negaba.

-¿Por qué todos son tan estúpidos?-susurró Voldy, muy cansado- le explicó que sabía quién tenía en anillo, adónde iban, etc. También le dijo que los esquizofrénicos tienden a conseguir lo que desean y que si quería el jodido anillo solo tenía que seguir al de nombre de escupitajo ese.

Al final Sauron le metió un viaje con su superbastón que le teletransportó de allí.

………………………………………….

-Takeo¿qué es esto?

-No tengo ni idea. Creo que es un tiburón humanizado. Pobre animalito. ¡Lo transformaremos de nuevo en tiburón¡Sae!¡Ayanohio!¡Preparaos!

Pero gracias al poder latente de Sae y la inutilidad de Tadeo (y a que Ayanohio estaba desconcentrado ene se momento mirando el culo de alguien) Voldy no terminó sus días como un escualo. El hechizo le hizo teletransportarse de nuevo y ya estaba empezando a preguntarse si no sería mejor dejarlo, cuando una voz le habló al oído.

-¡Pero qué dices!¡Si es ahora cuando se pone interesante!

Voldy abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba empezando a tener miedo.

Aterrizó. Gimió. Abrió los ojos. Se quedó donde estaba.

Potter estaba frente a él, apuntándolo.

-Harry, no puedes matarle.

-Él mató a mis padres. A mis amigos. ¡A todo! Tengo que hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí.

-La ira te ciega.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor. Había un muchacho. Y le recordaba a alguien.

-¿Dumbledore?-siseó de repente. No podía ser. Vale que hubiese viajes raros, pero Albus tenía que estar muerto.

-Hola Tom. Aquí me llamo Aberfoth.

-¿Aberfoth?¿Pero qué…?

Entonces recordó una conversación que había tenido con Snape hacía mucho tiempo. Algo acerca de un hermano gemelo de Dumbledore. Pero cuando sus mortífagos registraron el pasado del viejo más a fondo, de3scubrieron que era mentira. Albus nunca tuvo un hermano.

-Ahora empiezas a comprenderlo, Tom.

-Es imposible. ¡Tú estás muerto!

-Aún no, Tom. No en esta realidad.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Voldemort empezaba a echar espumarajos por la boca.

-Verás Tom, el tiempo, el espacio, todo es relativo. No afecta a todos por igual. Es como una rueda, que gira y gira. Y en algunas personas, la rueda se detiene.

Harry y Voldemort se miraron durante un instante, solo para confirmar que el otro tampoco lo había entendido.

-Se lo estaba explicando a Harry cuando llegaste tú. Yo estoy aquí, pero dentro de un rato, desapareceré. Y volveré a aparecer aquí, después, más viejo y muerto.

-¿Por qué?- Harry le miró suplicante. No quería verle morir otra vez.

-Porque ya ha pasado. Este universo es el mío, el de Aberfoth. Pero curiosamente yo sé lo que pasa con mis demás yo. Sé lo que pasa siendo Dumbledore o cualquiera de ellos. Y decidí hace mucho que me gustaría que al menos uno de ellos acabara bien. Sacrificándome a mí, Dumbledore vivirá. Porque somos la misma alma, Harry.

Entonces Harry comprendió de pronto lo que iba a suceder.

-Sois dos.-dijo Harry.- Por eso podíais vernos aunque estuviésemos con el giratiempo o con la capa…

-Así es, Harry. Así que tranquilízate. No estarás solo.

-¡Pero lo estoy!¡Él…!

-No estarás solo, Potter, porque morirás.

Harry miró con terror a Voldemort, que le había quitado la varita y les estaba apuntando a los dos.

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero lo que está claro es que si te mato ahora, no podrás ir donde está el otro y entonces él morirá. Y Potter no tiene más clones suyos en mi mundo. Así que moriréis aquí y ahora. Y para siempre.

-Yo que tú no lo haría Tom.- Aberfoth sonreía con tristeza.- No puedes matar algo que no existe y nosotros no existimos aquí. Sería peligroso y no sabes qué consecuencias…

-¡Cállate ya1¡Avada Kedabra!

Harry sintió el hechizo en su pecho, al mismo momento que Voldemort sonreía triunfal. En ese momento Tom Riddle sintió algo en su pecho y los dos desaparecieron. Aberfoth se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaban.

…………………………………………………………….

Ron y Hermione observaron a Harry conteniendo la respiración.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Ron y Hermione chillaron de alegría y lo abrazaron. Pero Harry solo se tocaba el pecho. Había recibido el impacto del Avada. Y no estaba muerto. ¿Por qué?

-Hay una regla no escrita –dijo una voz desde detrás suyo. Harry miró asombrado a Snape, dándole la vuelta a un Voldemort (muerto y tirado en el suelo) con el pie.- Una de esas estúpidas leyendas de hace miles de años. Dice que alguien que sobrevive a una maldición mortal, será inmune a ella siempre. Al parecer usted es la prueba viviente de ello, Potter.

Snape se acercó y le tendió la mano. Harry nunca la habría cogido antes, pero después de lo que había pasado…

-¿Usted lo sabía?

Ron y Hermione le miraron.

-¿Mundos paralelos, Potter¿Recuerda mi apodo, en ese…fantástico libro suyo? Sé lo que es una televisión. Y aunque mi infancia no haya sido perfecta, digamos que lo que daban en ese aparato muggle era muy curioso.

-Hizo el voto. Para matar a Dumbledore. No…a Aberfoth.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?-preguntó Hermione. Pero Harry la hizo callar con un gesto.

-¿Qué pasó allí? Voldemort me mató y desaparecimos. Y Aberfoth dijo..dijo que…

-Dijo que estaría aquí, si. Y también me pidió, antes de matarle, que te contara todo lo que sé. De momento puedes estar seguro de que Albus Dumbledore, tal y como lo conocemos, aún vive. El voto inquebrantable se rige por las almas, con lo cual, que haya matado el alma del que me pidieron funciona para cerrar el trato. No importa si realmente no existe aquí.

-Harry¿de qué estáis hablando?-Ron no entendía nada.

Harry miró a sus amigos y luego a Snape, que había tirado su varita al suelo porque los magos que quedaban de la orden y varios aurores se acercaban.

-El beso del dementor.-susurró Harry. Miró a Snape.- No me creerán. A se lo diga, no me creerán. Y usted morirá. Su alma...

Se calló. Los ojos de Snape parecían divertidos. ¿Era posible? Si Dumbledore había venido de un universo paralelo para morir en este, sería posible que con Snape pasara lo mismo?

Mientras los aurores se lo llevaban, Harry los alcanzó.

-¿Dónde está?-le preguntó a Snape. Él le miró.

-Ni idea. Supongo que aparecerá cuando sea necesario. Siempre lo hace.

Harry se quedó solo, contemplando cómo se llevaban al que había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort yacía en el suelo, muerto.

El verdadero Dumbledore no apareció. Dos días después se celebró un juicio y Snape recibió el beso del dementor, después de lo cual, inexplicablemente su cuerpo desapareció.

……………………………………………………………….

-¿Y entonces les dejaste solos con un fiambre que no eras tú?¡es para morirse!

Q explotó en carcajadas. Le encantaba ese hombre. Era un vejete singular que había aparecido en el universo Q hacía un tiempo. Les había aportado mucha diversión y parecía llevarse bien con todos los Q. Y era muy inteligente, no como los otros que había conocido.

-¿Vas a volver?-preguntó Q cuando dejó de reírse.

-Si, tengo que volver. No puedo dejar a Harry solo tanto tiempo. Y tendré que responder a muchas preguntas.

-Y devolver a tu subordinado a la vida.-Q estalló de nuevo en carcajadas- En fin, me lo he pasado muy bien, conectando los mundos. Vuelve a verme pronto, Albus.

Dumbledore sonrió y tomó un caramelo de limón que le ofrecía Q.

Se apareció en la cama de Harry. Estaban en la madriguera. Después de los primeros gritos, llegaron más gritos, sorpresas, llantos. Nadie durmió esa noche, porque tenía mucho que explicar. Así Harry comprendió que cuando Voldemort le había atacado, había sido en realidad en el pasado del mundo paralelo en el que vivía Aberfoth. Pero ese pasado estaba conectado con el de Dumbledore, es decir, estaban en el mismo tiempo. Y como técnicamente ni Harry ni Voldemort habían nacido aún, era imposible físicamente que se hicieran daño el uno al otro. Pasara lo que pasara, si uno hechizaba al otro, morirían. Pero como Harry era en verdad el Elegido, es decir, el que había sobrevivido al Avada una vez, ya no le hacía efecto y por tanto, no había ocurrido nada. El intento de Aberfoth de que Harry no matara a Voldemort había sido meramente para que el niño no se convirtiera en asesino.

Después de esa noche nada volvió a ser como antes.

………………………………………………………………..

La Puerta al Abismo se había abierto. Raistlin estaba a punto de entrar cuando su hermano, después de conseguir odiarle (ya era hora) lo suficiente, había vuelto a recordar que era su hermano al fin y al cabo y le había pedido que volviera a casa. La duda de Raist había conseguido crear un instante de incertidumbre en la magia y habría sido absorbido por el abismo, si de repente no hubiese aparecido un tipo raro enfrente del espejo/portal. Se miraron. Curiosamente a los dos le sonaba familiar el otro. Tal vez era el hecho de que odiaban a todo el mundo, les gustaban las pócimas y ninguno se sentía mal con su pelo. Tal vez porque ambos habían intentado recorrer el camino del bien y habían acabado allí, perdidos. Tal vez se debía a que…

-¿Raistlin?

-¿Snape?

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

-…¿derrotar a una diosa?

-¿Y para qué?

Raistlin lo meditó unos segundos. Después de todo, Severus estaba allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Severus. Si, desde que su pelo cambió de negro a blanco y dejaron de ser trillizos idénticos. Pero claro, eso solo lo sabía él. Ni siquiera Caramon sabía de la existencia de Snape. Pero es que Caramon no tenía dos relojes de arena en vez de pupilas y no veía el tiempo del mismo modo. Ni los otros universos paralelos, claro.

-Venga, ayúdame. Tengo que regresar a mi mundo.

Raistlin miró el portal durante un instante y decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Le volvió a echar la sábana encima y se fue con Severus a buscar algún hechizo.

-¿Vas a volver como profesor de magia otra vez?

-Creo que no. ¿te acuerdas del chico que te hablé?

-¿El que teníais que hacer como que le odiabas?

-Si, si, ese. Al final está vivo.

-¿Ves¡Te lo dije! Los que viven una vez a eso, viven siempre.

-Si. ¿Sabes? Deberías haber visto a Voldemort, estaba horrible. Parecía una especie de tiburón.

-¿Calvo y verde?

-¡Si!

-Ah, creo que le conozco. Intentó matar a Caramon una vez. Y nadie que no sea yo puede matar a mi hermano.

-¿Dónde lo mandaste?

-Ni idea.

Los dos rieron mientras pensaban una forma de hacer que Severus volviese a casa.


End file.
